


Kinktober 2018

by ValkyriaRising



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Desperation, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scissoring, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaRising/pseuds/ValkyriaRising
Summary: Shorts/drabbles written for the 31 days of Kinktober 2018





	1. Day 1: Face-Sitting (Soldier 76 x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: [blackwxtchmccree](http://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/) based on requests and ships I thought fit each kink best. Chapters are tagged with appropriate characters and kinks. Read kinks at your own risk! Don't like it? Don't read it! Otherwise, enjoy <3
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

The two of you had been sitting watch for hours on the roof of a small apartment complex, waiting for the small Talon cell Winston had detected in the area to make a move. The area had been crawling with Talon agents as of late and you had been watching their movements through the scope of your sniper rifle, marking down the routes they traveled and at what times they passed.

Morrison was sitting behind you, his pulse rifle tucked under his arm, peering down at the dark roads on the other side of the building, doing the same as you and keeping track of any movements he noticed. Winston had checked in hours ago and Jack had given an otherwise uninteresting report. You echoed 76’s observations, telling Winston the two of you would head back soon if all remained quiet.

You jumped when you felt a gentle hand on your lower back, scrambling to keep your sniper rifle from tipping over out of the tripod as Jack chuckled at your surprise, sitting down at your side. You adjusted the now misaligned scope, looking back through it to make sure you hadn’t missed any movements.

“Anything,” he asked tiredly, quietly amused by your dedication. The visor on his face hid his expression, but you were sure it was one of boredom. All had been quiet and he was ready to pack up and leave.

“Nope. Not a thing,” you replied, sitting back a bit and stretching your shoulders, arching them backwards and sighing as the tension left your muscles. “Did you send for the transport?”

“A couple hours ago. Will be another few hours before it can reach us undetected, though,” he confirmed, taking up residence just out of your reach, his blue eyes scanning you behind his visor. “No need to pack up just yet.”

You couldn’t help the exasperated sigh that left your mouth, the edges of your lips twitching down in disapproval. You were exhausted and while you were always ready to take Talon down a peg, you just wanted to go lay in your bed and get a good night’s rest. Sleep was always minimal on surveillance missions and while you didn’t mind the company you had been assigned for this mission, you were ready to leave. Your eyes hurt from peering down your scope constantly, too, and you could feel them slowly drifting shut, the surrounding nighttime making it even more difficult to keep them open.

“If I can stay awake for that long,” you lamented, rubbing a gloved hand across your eyes, tucking your knees under you, trying to find a comfortable sitting position on the concrete below. “Know any fun party games?”

Jack cocked an amused eyebrow—not that you could tell—watching as you rubbed a palm across your aching ass, sore from sitting for so long. His eyes lingered longer than they should have before flicking back up to your face.

“I know you’re giving me _a look_ , under there,” you replied, looking over at him and crossing your arms across your chest. “...Why don’t you ever take it off?”

The question surprised Jack—he didn’t expect you to be so brazen about it, but you never were one to shy away from questions like that. He liked that about you—no matter what you questions you were asking, they were always asked out of curiosity and never maliciousness. You had tilted your head to the side slightly, looking at him intently, waiting for a response.

“I’m old—no one wants to see my face,” he replied with a huff, setting his rifle aside as he sat forward towards you. It wasn’t a complete lie—he had grown accustomed to wearing it to mask his identity, but he obviously wasn’t as young as he used to be and his appearance reflected that.

“Take it off,” you asked absentmindedly, feeling your cheeks heat up once you realized what had slipped out of your mouth. “I-I mean, if you w-want to. We’ve been working together for a while and I haven’t ever seen your face.”

The sweet innocence reflected in your tone made him smile and he shrugged, acquiescing to your demands for now. You were one of the few newer agents he didn’t mind—there was a refreshing vivacity and genuine want to help those in need in you that he hadn’t seen in decades. He was sure you’d be gentle—and  it was dark. The soldier reached up, releasing the mask from his face guard, pulling it off and setting it aside.

What he didn’t expect was when you moved closer, reaching up and tracing the scars across his rugged countenance gently with your fingertips, the movements sending a shiver down his spine. You wanted to ask how he got them, but you were sure it was a sensitive topic, so you left it for what it was. The moonlight highlighted his rugged features and you were surprised to find that you found him irresistibly attractive, gently running your fingers across his jaw, the five o’clock shadow he was sporting sending dirty thoughts through your head. You wanted it— _him_ —between your legs, even if you still had a job to do.

“Agent,” Jack asked inquisitively, fearing he had scared you, watching as your gaze traced his cheekbone up to his brow. “We still have work to do.” The feeling of your fingertips on his skin started a fire in his veins, but he had to ignore it—he knew better than to start something he couldn’t finish, with one of his subordinates no less.

Morrison couldn’t discern the look on your face—it was too dark, but he feared the worst and tried to turn your attention away from him. He didn’t want you to take your hands away, but he grabbed your wrist anyway, surprised when you made a disapproving sound. He hadn’t realized how close your face was to his and he could feel the heat of your breath on his skin. You wanted to taste his lips so badly and you leaned closer, his blue eyes meeting your eyes and you could see the attraction reflected ever so subtly in them.

You were smart and cunning on the battlefield and gentle and charming off of the battlefield. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to you in the slightest. He had tried to ignore it when you two had first met, but you had crept into his thoughts late at night when he was stroking himself idly. You could say the same for him. Even if you hadn’t seen his face before now, there was always something about him that drew you to him and made the apex of your thighs ache.

Jack took the initiative, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours, smiling into the kiss when you responded almost immediately. You cupped his face, pulling him further into the kiss, running your fingers through his hair. He pushed you back, pressing you gently to the concrete, resting a gloved hand under your head to prevent you from hitting it on the roof. His solid body loomed over yours and you welcomed the weight, missing the feeling of someone on top of you. The soldier trailed a string of kisses from your jaw down your neck, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin of your clavicle, drawing a surprised gasp out of you—a sound that turned him on and made him determined to make you make it again.

The sound of glass breaking drew you both out of your blooming lust-filled haze and you both sat up, alarmed. You shifted out from under him and towards your gun, peering down the scope and trying to identify the sound. A couple of Talon agents were walking the perimeter of the courtyard below, kicking bottles around and laughing. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding, watching as they rounded the corner and moved out of sight for the time being.

“Keep an eye out in case they come back ,” Jack murmured, his tone commandeering as he moved behind you, the sound of his rough voice causing lust to pool between your legs. You nodded, keeping your gaze focused through your scope, taking in a sharp breath when you felt the former Overwatch commander skim a hand down your side and press a kiss to the back of your neck. His gloved hand snuck between your legs, fingers tracing over your mound, causing you to let out a soft mewl. You were wearing far too many clothes and you just wanted to be pressed against him, but you had to stay focused.

Morrison decided to make that difficult—stroking your clit through your pants, causing your hips to jerk back, your ass pressed against the bulge in his pants. Jack let out a surprised, almost feral growl and tugged at your pants, pulling the various ammunition belts out of the way and unlacing your boots before pulling them off. You helped him slip your pants off, the cool night air a welcomed sensation as it met your burning core. He was surprised to find you weren’t wearing underwear, but he wasn’t going to complain—he found it incredibly hot.

Slipping a glove off, the soldier tracing his fingers up your thigh, causing you to shiver, your eyes losing focus for a moment as you gasped.

“M-Morrison please,” you begged, your wetness coating your thighs at this point. You reached back with one hand, pulling a butt cheek to the side, exposing your dripping pussy. He cursed under his breath, finally dipping his fingers into your folds, causing you to let out a relieved sigh.

“So wet already,” he purred, nuzzling the back of your head as he stroked a finger across your slit, a strangled moan falling from your lips. “Stay focused. Don’t worry—I’ve got you.”

Next thing you know he was laying below you, his face between your thighs as you sat on your knees. He grabbed your hips, pulling you down closer to his mouth and forcing you to put most of your weight onto his face, flattening his tongue and licking through your folds and up your pussy. You keened in approval, a wave of pure lust rippling through your body when his tongue circled your clit.

“F-fuck 76,” you gasped, finding it hard to keep your eyes focused on the courtyard below, transferring a hand to his hair.

“Call me Jack,” he replied, his voice low, his grip on your hips tightening. He pulled you harder against him as you nodded, lapping at your wet heat eagerly, causing a string of moans to float from your mouth. His name fell from your lips like a prayer, your moans getting more desperate as he licked and sucked on your clit, your pussy clenching.

You pressed your hips against him, grinding on his face, his scruff digging deliciously into the sensitive skin of your thighs. Jack looked up at you when your hips stuttered, and you met his gaze, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Arousal was burning through every one of your veins and your eyes fell closed, unable to keep focused anymore.

“O-oh God Jack.” It came out as a warning, the tension in your core close to breaking and destroying you. He just tightened his grip on your hips, letting out a groan when your grip in his hair tightened. The sound reverberated through you, drawing you right to the edge. With the next lap of his tongue, your orgasm ripped through your body, your thighs squeezing around his head.

A strangled gasp and a moan of his name escaped you as you saw stars, begging him not to stop as he rode it out with you, his tongue still working on your clit when you came down from your high a gasping, shivering mess. You felt him smirk as he gave you one last lick, sliding out from under you, your own slick coating his face. You sat back for a moment, trying to catch your breath.

“Haven’t done that in a while,” he remarked, eyeing you curiously. “Might be a bit out of practice.”

“Damn if that’s you _out_ of practice,” you chuckled, looking over your shoulder at him, his blue eye glowing in the moonlight. “I wanna find out what you _in_ practice feels like.”

“Count on it.”


	2. Day 2: Watersports (Gabriel Reyes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself in a bit of a bind with a bit of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. This is filthy and I feel dirty for writing it, but I'm not in the business of kinkshaming. Enjoy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

You coughed as you inhaled the dust floating in the air around you, the sensation causing your lungs to burn. Your head was spinning and your ears were ringing—the floor had collapsed out from under you and Gabe while the two of you were patrolling, looking for a rogue Omnic that had been spotted nearby. You couldn’t move, pinned by the rubble around you with your chest against the wall.

You felt something move behind you and you looked over your shoulder when the dust settled, the ringing in your head toning down a bit as your vision cleared. You squinted, finally making out your commander behind you, feeling him shift again and groan. His front was to your back, pinned just as much as you were by the remnants of the ceiling.

“Agent? You okay,” Gabe coughed, running a hand across his face and brushing away the dust, looking down at you in front of him, realizing there was no room for him to make any space between you two. 

Even if the two of you had been sweet on each other for some time now, flirting between training sessions and making out in his office from time to time, it was still inappropriate—you were his subordinate and your relationship, if you could call it that, needed to be kept out of the public eye for both of your sakes.

“I-I’m fine,” you stuttered, your throat sticky and voice hoarse. “Just a little squished.”

“That makes two of us,” Gabe snorted, looking up through the hole in the ceiling above, his brow furrowed. “Could have ended much worse, to be fair.”

You nodded, following his gaze, flinching when another part of the ceiling crumbled down just beside you. Gabe reached forward, wrapping his arms around your head protectively, keeping the pieces of concrete from hitting you. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck and you shivered, realizing just how closely the two of you were pressed together. The commander let go of you once the dust settled again, but stuck closer to you in case the rest of it came tumbling down.

“I’ll see if I can contact McCree—I’ll have him send people to get us out of here,” Reyes replied in earnest once he released you, a hand resting on your side almost possessively.

You stood in silence while he took care of that, pressed rather uncomfortably close to both the wall and your commander, wishing you could at least stretch you aching back, your muscles crying out for you to move. That was when another slightly more pressing problem reared its head and you realized you had to pee, badly. You would push it aside for now, hoping McCree moved fast the the rescue team would be there soon, but you weren’t sure how much longer you would make it.

Deciding to focus on your muscles instead, you slowly rolled your shoulders and neck, checking for any signs of whiplash or a pulled muscle. Nothing seemed to be wrong there so you moved to your back, arching it slightly, letting out a small sigh as the tension in your muscles bled out. You arched it a bit further, moving your hips along with it, stretching your lower back and hip-flexors. You didn’t realize the problem with your movements until you heard Reyes grunt, grabbing your hips firmly and keeping them in place. 

“Agent—don’t move,” he hissed, his fingers digging into your hips and his breathing a bit labored. “G-give me a second.” 

You realized you could feel the beginnings of an erection against your butt and a blush rose on your cheeks. You hadn’t realized just how close you were to him and that he could feel every move you made, the bulge in his pants lining up rather conveniently with your ass. Instead of listening, you decided to fight his grip, stretching your aching legs and thrusting your hips back a bit more, though you couldn’t help, but squirm a bit from just how badly you had to pee now. You pushed the thought down again, focusing on grinding against your commander.

“Agent,” Reyes growled threateningly, his voice low. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

You looked back at him mischievously, rotating your hips, smirking when you felt him start grinding back against you in return, pulling your ass back against him. A thick gasp made its way past his lips and he leaned over you, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck, the feeling of his lips on your skin lighting a fire in your core and causing you to whimper.

Moving your hips wasn’t helping the problem of your full bladder and eventually you had to squeeze your legs together, not wanting to stop teasing him, but also not wanting to pee on him either. Gabe was quick to take note of your urgent shifting, smirking slightly, reaching a hand around you to press just above your core. You let out a strangled, surprised gasped, squeezing your legs together as hard as you could.

The commander was quick to capitalize on your moment of weakness, flipping you around as smoothly as he could with the limited amount of space he had  and pinning you with your back against the wall, sliding a knee between your legs. The pressure between your legs made you moan and squirm even more and you tried pressing a hand to your mound, threatening to leak in your panties, but Gabe was quicker, grabbing your wrists and pinning them to the wall above your head.

“Got a problem, cariña,” he asked quietly in your ear, his voice dripping with lust, pushing his knee harder against your clothed pussy. You drew in another sharp breath, your legs quivering and your core muscles tensing.

“N-no s-sir,” you stuttered, unwilling to admit the problem, though you were sure he knew by now, your nerves on fire with desperation and lust. You pulled against his grip, looking up at him pleadingly, but he shook his head, moving his other hand down to run a thumb over your clothed clit.

“I said don’t start something you can’t finish,” he hummed, watching in satisfaction when you twitched, pushing into his touch, grinding your clothed mound on his thigh. “Also I thought I taught you better than to lie to your commanding officer.” 

He wanted to hear you say it, watching as you struggled between pleasuring yourself and not peeing everywhere.

“F-fuck Gabe p-please,” you whined, unwilling to oblige him just yet, a string of moans falling from your mouth as your orgasm started to build, the friction delicious against your aching pussy—you only wished the two of you were naked.

“Say it for me, cariña,” he purred, pushing against your bladder now, causing your entire body to quake. “I wanna hear how desperate you are.” 

He felt a wet patch begin to form on your crotch, soaking through to his pants. He knew you wouldn’t last much longer and he pressed a bit harder, forcing your hands.

“I-I have to pee,” you practically cried, squeezing your eyes shut, unable to look at him. Your orgasm was almost upon you, but you knew you couldn’t hold it any longer and you felt another trickle slip out from between your legs.

“Then go.”

You didn’t think two words could bring as much relief as they did and you finally just relaxed, a long moan leaving your mouth as wetness enveloped your inner thighs, soaking through your pants and across Reyes’ thigh before splashing to the ground. It was a full 15 seconds of pure bliss before it stopped, leaving you a trembling, soaked mess, your pussy clenching. Reyes watched as you wet yourself, his cock straining against his pants, relishing in the warm liquid running down his leg, his breathing ragged.

You tucked your face into your arm, embarrassed beyond belief, your face burning, but that was quickly forgotten when the commander reached down, massaging your clit through the wet fabric. You gasped, grinding against his hand, the squishing sound of wet fabric against wet fabric absolutely  _obscene_. Your arousal peaked and you cried out as your orgasm swept over you, wracking your body as pleasure blinded you, stars flashing across your vision. That shouldn’t have turned you on as much as it did, but it was too late.

Gabe released your arms, pulling you forward against him as you gasped, coming down from your high and trying to catch your breath. You felt him chuckle—a pleasant sound that rumbled from deep within his chest. You eventually sat up, looking down at the mess you made before looking up at him. The grin he had on his face was devilish and he leaned forward, kissing you heatedly.

“Rescue squad won’t be here for a while. I’d get comfortable if I were you.”


	3. Day 3: Temperature Play (Genji Shimada x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't a morning person, but Genji makes mornings a little bit easier to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with ideas for day 3, then an anon on tumblr suggested temperature play and Genji's cybernetics, so here's the final result!
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

Genji’s fingertips were cold on your hot skin, skimming lightly down your stomach, drawing you out of your sleep-induced haze. Soft light filtered in through the window, signaling the beginning of the morning, the sun just barely kissing the horizon as you slowly blinked your eyes open. It was early, causing you to groan in borderline exhaustion and try to curl back against your pillow , b ut strong, cold hands held you in place, spreading your thighs. That groan was quickly transformed into a desperate mewl as the cyborg pulled your panties aside, running a chilled finger through your folds.

You had discovered he could manipulate the temperature of his cybernetics, the metal on his body in constant contrast with your warm skin. It made you gasp and shiver, even when he just rested a hand idly on your body in any other setting, the chill running straight to your core and lighting up every nerve in your body.

It proved distracting sometimes, like when he rested a hand on the inside of your thigh during a meeting, forcing you to suppress a surprised whine, but sometimes it was appreciated, like after a long training session ending in you covered in sweat and trying to catch your breath. The cyborg would always be there, his hands finding your skin once the two of you were behind closed doors, bringing you respite from the heat in more ways than one. 

Right now, your body was fighting to go back to sleep, but Genji was always at his most mischievous this early in the morning and he slowly pulled you out of your haze, a cold thumb gently massaging your clit, causing you to take in a sharp breath as chill ran up your spine. The temperature contrast between his hands and your skin was enough to wake you up completely and you threw the sheets off, becoming too hot, and looked down at the younger Shimada brother, smiling. 

“Good morning,” he hummed, returning your smile, brown eyes glinting in the morning light. 

His mask sat off to the side on the bedside table, as he was comfortable enough with your presence to where he didn’t need it . It was always a treat when you two were alone and he took it off—you relished kissing him on his face wherever and whenever you could, silently convincing him that you loved him the way he was. He was quick to put his exposed mouth to work, running his warm tongue up your slit to your clit before sucking on the bundle of nerves. 

You cried out, reaching down to bury a hand in his dark hair, rolling your hips into his touch as he sucked harder, slipping a finger inside of you. A moan fell from your lips when you felt how cold the appendage was as it stroked inside your warm pussy, keening in approval when he added another, making a ‘come here’ motion and hitting the spot he knew all too well inside of you. 

“F-fuck Genji,” you mewled as he fingered you, meeting his gaze as he looked up at you, quick to pick up his pace and scissor his fingers inside you. 

You were somehow hot and cold at the same time, sweat dripping down your forehead and your core burning as his cold fingers caused another chill to sweep through your body. His tongue circled your clit skillfully as he added another cold finger, dragging you closer to your orgasm, moans falling from your mouth left and right. It was quick to overtake you when he ran a splayed, chilled hand across your stomach and up to your breast, taking a nipple between two cool fingers and massaging it. You came with a cry of his name, grinding against his face, collapsing against the mattress in a shivering mess as the stars faded from your vision.

The ninja chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean, crawling back up your body and gently kissing you. You tasted yourself on his tongue and you ran your fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he hooked his arms under your legs, the metal plating contrasting with your sex-flushed skin. 

Genji lined himself up with your dripping pussy, pushing in slowly, his cock hot compared to his fingers, a strangled growl rumbling up from his chest. You gasped into the kiss, practically purring at the feeling of being filled, loving the way he fit inside of you. His thrusts were slow and languid at first, letting you adjust, your core burning hot again as he slid in and out of you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting him as close as possible, your tongues tangling as Genji picked up his pace, his hips gaining some urgency. You squeezed around him purposefully, taking his lower lip between your teeth teasingly as his brow furrowed.

“K-kuso (糞; shit),” he hissed, slamming into you in return, causing you to gasp when he hit just the right spot, feeling the beginnings of your orgasm start to creep up again. Those gasps turned to moans when he pushed your legs back, his cold chestplate resting against your flushed chest, his warm lips meeting the sweat-coated skin of your exposed neck. 

You whimpered, grasping at whatever you could reach, one hand clawing at his back and the other resting on the back of his neck. You were close and you could feel his hips stutter a bit, meaning he was close, too, and you heard him growl into your shoulder, the sound almost feral as it reverberated through your body. He moved a hand between the two of you, cold fingers finding your clit again, causing you to gasp and squirm, the contrast of your hot body and his cybernetic fingers taking you right to the edge as he slammed into you. 

“G-Genji, I’m g-,” you tried to choke out as a warning, but his cock hit  _ just  _ the right spot at that moment and you came undone completely, his name falling from your lips like a prayer as your pussy spasmed. Stars enveloped your vision again, tremors wracking your body. Genji thrust a few more times before spilling inside you with a gasp, his chest heaving. 

You both lay pressed against each other trying to catch your breaths. Genji moved to press a kiss to your sweaty forehead, chuckling when you squeaked in surprise. You looked up at him, eyes half lidded in your post-orgasm haze, smiling in return when he slipped out of you and flopped down onto the bed beside you, gathering you in his arms and pulling your back against his chest. 

It was still early—you drifted off again with a satisfied smile on your face. 


	4. Day 4: Spanking + Mirror Sex (Jesse McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recklessness gets you in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do my boy for this one. This is absolutely self-indulgent, so apologies.
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

Jesse was quick to throw you on the bed once you had dropped your bag, both of you having just gotten back from a mission.

You knew he’d be mad—you’d taken risks that absolutely could have gotten you killed, but the payoff was huge. You’d managed to snag almost the entire Talon member database on a thumb drive before fleeing, deeming the infiltration mission a success, but the cowboy was far from happy. 

He’d watched from afar as Talon soldiers shot at you, bullets whizzing past your body as you darted in and out of cover, trying to make it back to the transport in one piece so you all could escape. The information you had stolen was valuable, but it almost cost you your life—he would have been devastated and had you died, he would’ve traded anything to have you back. Your life was worth far more to him than a list of names. 

McCree stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at you splayed out in front of him, his breathing shaky as tears blurred the edge of his vision. You looked up at him, brow furrowed, sitting up on your elbows and pulling him down to meet your lips when you noticed his distress. 

You could feel the tears running down his face and you kissed them away, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before meeting his lips again, the kiss tender, but heated this time. He pressed you into the bed, his body a comfortably familiar and heavy weight on top of yours, pulling your body as close to his as you could get. 

“Take what you need,” you whispered, running your hands down his muscular back, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. “I’m here.”

You heard his breath hitch in his throat and the cowboy was quick to roll off of you, sitting at the edge of the bed and grabbing your hips before dragging you across his lap. Your shoes and pants hit the ground before you had time to realize what he was going to do, the feeling of his gloved palm running across your bare ass sending a chill up your spine. 

“I’m sure you now why you’re in trouble, darlin’,” he growled lowly, taking a handful of one cheek in his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Count.” 

“Yes, sir,” you gasped, tensing when he trailed a finger over your pantie-covered slit lightly, curling further against him and waiting, barely breathing. 

The first slap came down on the crest of one cheek, causing you to yelp and grab at the sheets. It stung, but sent a wave of lust rippling through your entire body, causing you to practically push against his hand, asking for more. 

“One.” 

The next one came down on the other cheek with the same intensity, causing you to whimper and flinch, your breath catching in your throat. 

“Two.”

You knew he was holding back, not wanting to start out too rough, but you always loved when he got like this —craved the burn and the sting of each subsequent spanking as he got more intense. You felt bad for scaring him like you did and blows three and four, placed on your upper thighs, reminded you of what you’d be missing if you died. Those stung a little bit more, causing tears to prick the edge of your eyes, your chest heaving. 

“Doin’ so good, honey bee,” the cowboy murmured encouragingly, pulling his gloves off and throwing them to the side, dragging his calloused palm over your now flushed skin, causing you to tense as your sensitive skin tingled. “Just a little bit more, for me?”

You nodded, shivering when Jesse moved to slip your panties off, running his fingers idly through your now soaked folds, dragging his thumb across your sensitive clit, a moan falling from your mouth as heat gathered in your core. His hand connected with your ass a second later,  _ much  _ harder than any of the previous blows, causing you to let out a strangled cry. 

“F-five.” 

The next two weren’t any less harsh, your skin fading into a deep red color and tears running down your face, barely able to hiccup out the numbers. Your breathing was shaky, but you loved feeling his skin connect to yours —you hated when he wore the gloves and you were glad he took them off. The cowboy gave you a moment after those two, gently skimming his hand across your angry skin, murmuring gentle words of encouragement mixed with chastising remarks into your ear. His hand came down next a bit higher than before, giving you some respite, but it still hurt like hell. 

“E-eight,” you gasped, your hands wrapped in the sheets and your face buried in the mattress, fresh tears blurring your vision. Your skin was on fire and you core was burning, your pussy spasming with each hit. 

“Almost there,” he purred, running a deceivingly gentle hand along your spine under your shirt almost comfortingly. 

A flat palm connected with your upper thigh again, pain lighting up every nerve in your body—sitting tomorrow would be no easy task. You whimpered, squirming under his hand, gasping when he kneaded the tender flesh gently.

“F-fuck. Nine.” 

Finally, the last one was placed skillfully in the very center of your ass, the pain radiating throughout the area, the sheets swallowing your sob, your knuckles turning white as your balled your fists into the fabric. You couldn’t even choke out the last number, but Jesse forgave you for it, scared for a moment he had hurt you too badly when he gathered you in his arms, careful to keep your weight off of your sore butt and thighs. 

“Such a good girl for me,” the cowboy whispered as he pressed gentle kisses all over your face, wiping the tears away. “Did so good.” 

It took you a moment to respond, face buried in the crook of his neck, trying to control your erratic breathing. Eventually, you got your heartbeat under control, sniffling and pressing a kiss to his jaw, smiling when his brown eyes met your eyes. 

“I’m alright,” you murmured, running your fingers through his hair and knocking his hat off of his head, pulling his half-up bun out and letting his hair fall. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to be so reckless. I was doing what I thought would help us the most.”

“I know, honey bee,” he replied, running his hands up your sides under your shirt, moving to pull it and your bra off of you before resting his forehead against yours. “I jus’ don’t want you gettin’ hurt. We promised each other we’d live to see the end of this.” 

“And we will.” 

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, your breathing syncing, eyes closed as you both calmed down. Jesse was the first to move, raising a mischievous eyebrow before setting you gently on your back on the bed and getting up. You watched him curiously as he moved away, opening the closet and pulling out a body mirror, propping it up against the wall opposite of the bed. 

You sat up, raising an eyebrow as he started stripping, squeaking in surprise when he picked you up, sitting down at the edge of the bed in front of the mirror and situating you on his lap, his chest to your back. You hissed as the tender skin of your ass met his hips when you sat back, hooking your feet around his calves to keep from falling forward. 

“Gonna show you what you’ll miss if you’re too reckless,” the cowboy purred, pressing a kiss to the intersection between your neck and shoulder, reaching a hand up and taking a breast into his palm, moulding it in his hand. “Keep your head forward, sweet pea.” 

You watched as he moved, a blush rising to your cheeks as he touched you, a moan falling from your lips when he took your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You pushed your chest into his touch, your breath catching in your throat when you watched his other hand slip between your legs, catching his smirk in his reflection when he felt you tense in anticipation. 

“Still so wet from earlier, huh darlin’,” he chided playfully as he slid his fingers through your soaked folds, causing you to shiver and push your hips teasingly back into his half-hard cock. 

McCree groaned, pinching your nipple and tracing your clit in return, finally massaging the bundle of nerves when you whined in desperation. Your hips jerked, heat pooling in your core again, rolling your hips into his hand. He watched as you responded in the mirror, loving the way your eyes fluttered closed for a moment as pleasure overtook your nerves. Releasing your breast, he used his other hand to trace your dripping slit, dipping two fingers inside and curling them into  _ that  _ spot he knew all too well as he stroked your clit. 

“O-oh fuck, Jess,” you gasped, reaching back to tangle a hand in his hair, steadily speeding towards your orgasm as you watched him in the mirror. It was obscene and you almost wanted to close your legs, embarrassed, but Jesse seemed to sense this and opened your legs a bit wider—the sight of it sending a wave of lust coursing through your body. 

The cowboy picked up his pace a bit as you squirmed, pressing another kiss to your shoulder as you grinded against his hands, one moan after another falling from your lips as you teetered on the edge, hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

“J-Jesse I’m—,” but you never finished, your orgasm overtaking you, causing you to see stars, pleasure crashing over your body like a wave. 

McCree rode through it with you, pressing kisses to your neck, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. A moment passed before your vision cleared, your chest heaving and your body twitching. You leaned back against him as he pulled his hands away, licking his fingers clean. Turning your head, you pressed your lips to his in a silent thank you, tasting yourself on his tongue as he moved his hand to your thighs, pulling you closer to him. 

You could feel his erection against your sore ass and you released him from the kiss, leaning forward and taking his cock in your hand. He grunted in approval as you gave him a few strokes, pre-cum leaking from his swollen tip. You spread it around with your thumb, smiling when he gripped your thighs tighter in response, his eyes falling closed. 

Deciding you were done teasing him, you lined his cock up with your pussy, sitting back onto him, a gasp falling from both of your mouths as he filled you to the brim, a tremor of pleasure wracking his toned body. 

“Mmm shit darlin’—don’t know how I could ever live without you,” he purred, wrapping his arms around your midsection. “Now move, please.” 

You giggled, relishing in the feeling of his cock buried balls deep inside of you. You started rocking your hips back and forth, anchoring your arms on the bed between both of your legs. You met Jesse’s gorgeous brown eyes in the mirror as you moved on his cock, your arousal coating your thighs, seeing his love for you reflected deep in them. You watched as his cock slid out of and disappeared inside of you, moving faster as another orgasm built within you, your entire body on fire. 

Even if you’re ass was sore, you relished the burn of your skin as you started bouncing on the cowboy, causing him to groan and grab your hips, controlling your pace. You cried out when he hit the perfect spot inside of you, your hips stuttering in their rhythm when he moved to massage your clit again. Jesse moaned as your pussy fluttered around him, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer if you kept moving like this. 

You gave him a warning look in the mirror, pure bliss written all over your face, the smirk on his face and the sight of the scene reflected in the mirror throwing you over the edge. Jesse was right behind you, your pulsing walls dragging his orgasm out of him, your name falling from his lips over and over again as he came inside of you. He collapsed backwards, pulling you with him, your body relaxing on top of him as you came down from your high, your chest heaving and skin tingling. 

There was a long pause before you managed to find the energy to roll off of him, giggling when he pulled you closer, pressing a kiss to your hair. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” 


	5. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism (Scion!Hanzo Shimada x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the responsible brother is hard—reader is all too familiar with Hanzo's struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Scion!Hanzo x Reader because that skin is a work of art.
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

You could tell he’d had a rough day when you heard the door to your shared bedroom slam, the entrance enough to shake the walls and disturb your bath water, causing you to sit upright in concern. You were sure his family council was to blame—they often were and rarely made his life any easier. He came home angry more times than not, but you were always concerned. You called out to Hanzo, setting your wine glass on the shelf next to the tub, waiting to see if he would respond, but you were met with silence. 

Brow furrowing, you pulled yourself from the warmth of the lavender scented water, stepping out onto the soft bath mat and grabbing your towel, wrapping it around your damp form before making your way towards the door, peeking your head out. 

“Hanzo,” you called again, concern bleeding into your tone as you scanned the bedroom, stepping out into the cold room, a shiver running down your spine. “My love?” 

You felt like you were being watched, but as far as you could tell there wasn’t anyone else in the room. There was no way you had misheard the slamming of the door—you knew he had to be here, but the room was dark and you hadn’t detected any movement. You moved to check the door and found that it was closed, but a piece of paper that had been sitting on the small table just inside the door was now lying on the ground. Someone was definitely here and you’re heart skipped when you realized it could just as easily be an assassin—someone sent to kill the scion of the Shimada clan’s lover—likely just to make him suffer. 

Next thing you knew, you were being slammed against a wall, towel falling to the floor as your assailant pinned your arms above your head, the cold air caressing your exposed skin, making you a bit self conscious. You were about to put up a fight, but familiar lips met the back of your neck and you sighed, looking over your shoulder, finding Hanzo standing behind you, the look in his dark eyes almost menacing. 

You were going to speak up, but thought better of it, granting your silent consent for whatever he had in mind by spreading your legs, smirking when you heard him growl lowly. He took a swat at your ass, causing you to yelp, but you relished the sting that was left behind—just wishing he’d take his gloves off so you could feel his skin against yours. 

Each subsequent spanking was precise, aimed at a different part of your exposed ass, your yelps soon turning to moans of pleasure as the skin began to burn. You were sure it was a nice bright pink and you almost preferred it that way. Hanzo certainly did—the sight of the handprints he left in your skin making him smirk. You thrust your hips back, your exposed pussy dragging across the very apparent bulge in the scion’s pants, the feeling of the cool fabric heavenly on your sensitive skin. 

“Harder,” the words fell from your lips as a whisper, begging him to make you scream, and just the thought spent a wave of lust rippling through the archer’s body, his cock twitching in his pants.

Hanzo released your wrists and you moved to cross them behind your back, smiling when you felt the familiar silk tie he kept in his pocket wrap around them, tying them tightly together. You then heard the tell-tale jingle of his belt buckle being undone and you shivered, your breath catching in your throat when you realized what he had in mind. Your pussy clenched at the thought and you took in a shaky breath, tensing when you felt him drag the leather of the belt across the tender skin of your ass, holding your breath as you waited for him to move. 

Leather met skin and pain blossomed on your left cheek, causing you to cry out, your vision going fuzzy for a moment, but the feeling traveled straight to your core, your arousal beginning to coat the inside of your thighs. The other cheek was met with the same treatment and your legs shook as you took his punishment, the frustration and stress slowly leaving his body with each blow. You were lightheaded and you were sure the welts your nails were leaving in your palms would start bleeding soon, but you didn’t care—the pain felt too good.

His belt bit your skin one last time—much harder than before—and it nearly brought your to your knees, the pain lighting up every nerve in your body. Hanzo was quick to grab you before you fell, scooping you up and carrying you over to the bed, laying you down gently on stomach. Tears stained your cheeks as your chest heaved, a sob falling from your lips. In truth, you were far from upset. It hurt like hell, but your pussy was throbbing with need. 

The scion examined his work using the light filtering in from the bathroom, your bath all, but forgotten. Your ass was a delicious cherry red, the skin aggravated from his assault. He moved to untie your hands, running a gentle, comforting hand up your spine as you sniffled and stretched your arms. 

“You did wonderfully, my love,” he cooed quietly in your ear, pressing a gentle kiss to your hair. “But we’re not quite done.” 

You nodded, listening contentedly as he undressed, your tears slowly drying on your cheeks. The burn of your skin had faded to a faint sting, though you were sure sitting for the next few days would be no easy or comfortable task. You’d likely have to wear loose dresses and no underwear and Hanzo was sure to capitalize on that—not that you minded. Fucking on his desk was one of your favorite activities. 

Hanzo hooked a muscular arm around your hips, pulling you into a face-down ass-up position, running a bear palm across your aching skin. You relished in the feeling, whining when he ghosted a teasing thumb across your dripping slit.

“So eager,” he purred, taking his cock in hand and running it through your folds, realizing you soaked. “In that case...” 

He buried himself inside you in one thrust, groaning at how tight you were, his hips meeting your sensitive ass as he started thrusting, hard. 

“F-fuck,” you hissed, mewling in both pain and pleasure, your nails scratching for purchase in the sheets, arching your back and moaning when he hit the perfect spot inside of you. His pace was unrelenting, but you adjusted accordingly, the pain fading and being replaced with almost overwhelming pleasure, your core burning bright with lust. 

Hanzo was quick to lean forward and wrap a hand around your neck, forcing you onto just your knees as he fucked you. His grip was tight and you found breathing to be difficult, but the lightheadedness that accompanied your blocked airway adding to the pleasure wracking your body with each of his rough thrusts. You were racing towards your orgasm and a tremor wracked your body, your hips stuttering and pussy spasming. 

You felt the scion shivered at the feeling, a growl passing his lips as his hips started to lose rhythm, marking his impending orgasm. Another spanking to your pink ass sent you straight over the edge, the pleasure, the sting, the lightheadedness all becoming too much. Stars flashed across your vision and you let out a strangled cry of his name, grabbing onto his arm so that you wouldn’t fall forward. The older Shimada came with a grunt, his seed spilling inside of you, Japanese and English expletives falling from his mouth. 

The two of you sat there for a moment, coming down from your highs, chests heaving. Hanzo released your neck and you gulped down air, sure your neck would be bruised tomorrow, but secretly you loved when it was. It was distinctly his hand print and it felt like he was marking you. Hanzo pulled out of you and you flopped to the side on the bed, looking up at him. 

“Long day, huh?”


	6. Day 6: Daddy + Biting (Gabriel Reyes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader proves far more distracting than Gabe expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another self-indulgent one, so apologies again. Hopefully everyone enjoys!
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

He was ignoring you. 

You had been desperate for Reyes’ attention all day, sitting in front of his desk and doing your best to get him to look up from the paperwork that had consumed so much of his time, but he wouldn’t budge. He had been staring at the document sitting in front of him for at least 5 minutes straight, watching his expression essentially go through all five stages of grief, his brow furrowed. 

You had tried a number of things —sighing to show your discontent, slowly knocking things off of his desk, sliding whatever he was reading away from him so he couldn’t anymore, but he was hardly phased, brushing you off and quickly correcting whatever you had messed with before going back to what he was doing. 

It was getting late in the day and you knew it was likely you couldn’t entice him into coming to bed at a normal hour, but there was one thing you  _ hadn’t  _ tried yet, and despite it being risky, it was unlikely anyone else would need him at this time of day, so you decided to take a chance. 

You slipped your boots off first alongside your gear—as you were an on-duty agent—setting all of it aside before moving to thumb idly at the edge of your shirt. You shot a glance back at the door and then over to Gabe, who was still unaware of anything outside of what he was doing, and you moved to pull your shirt off, revealing the lacy bra you had on underneath.

Gabe still didn’t look up, chewing idly on the pen in his hand before writing something down. You raised an amused eyebrow before moving to the waistband of your pants, slipping them down and letting them pool at your ankles, revealing the matching lacy thong you were sporting as well. You stepped out of them and sat back in the armchair you had previously inhabited, propping one leg up on his desk and spreading the other one. You poked the cup of pens he had on his desk again with your foot, trying one last time to get him to look at you, but no such luck. 

Practically growling in frustration, you moved to run your hand across your clothed mound, dragging an idle finger up your slit and over your clit, gently massaging the bundle of nerves and drawing in a sharp breath as arousal began pooling in your core. Your other hand moved to massage your breast, taking a nipple between your thumb and forefinger. Another sigh made its way past your lips as your nerves lit up with lust. Glancing at Gabe, you still found him preoccupied. 

Fine—you’d start without him. 

Pushing your panties to the side, you teased a finger at your entrance, pushing one inside and curling it in a ‘come here’ motion, a mewl falling from your lips when you hit the right spot, grinding your clit against your palm. You were quick to add another finger, your arousal coating your hand. You wished it was him who was touching you and you moved to imagining it was, his thick fingers stretching you out and preparing you for his cock—craving the feeling of his lips nipping and biting at the soft flesh of your neck. 

“F-fuck daddy,” you keened, your head tipping back and your eyes closing, your hand moving faster as you stroked inside yourself, the sound coming from your wet pussy absolutely obscene. 

_ That  _ made the Blackwatch commander look up, the sight he was met with one he’ll never forget—the sight of your hand between your legs and moaning his name enough to make him move. Your legs quivered as the heat in your core built to a tipping point, a low whine escaping you when you moved your other hand from your breast to your clit, the tension inside of you about to break. 

Gabe was quick to remedy that when another ‘daddy’ fell from your lips, practically calling out to him and begging for him to touch you. He moved around his desk, lifting your leg over his head as he ducked between your legs, grabbing your wrists and pinning them at your sides. Your eyes flew open when he grabbed you, struggling against his grip—you were  _ oh so  _ close and your pussy ached, clenching in desperation as you were restricted from touching yourself. 

“F-fuck daddy please,” you begged, pushing your hips towards his face desperately, but Gabe just raised an amused eyebrow, pressing a teasing kiss on the inside of your thigh, biting at the flesh, causing you to shiver. 

“Seems you need a lesson or two in patience,” he growled, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin just above your aching clit next, sucking a mark into the flesh. “You don’t cum unless I say you can—you know that, cariña.”

You whined, practically pouting, but he spared you no pity. The commander pressed another kiss to your other thigh, nipping it between his teeth before soothing the place with his tongue, marking you as his with a bruise. He made his way up each of your thighs and across your stomach, coming teasingly close to your dripping slit, biting into your skin—the feeling of his mouth on your skin heavenly. 

“In my office, no less,” he chastised playfully, looking up at you as you struggled against his hold again, his gaze and the sting of the marks he let on your skin causing your pussy to twitch. “You’re gonna be the death of me, mi luna.” 

“Just wanted your attention, daddy,” you murmured in return, the look you gave him almost pitiful—it made his heart hurt a bit, realizing he may have been neglecting his duties as a significant other. 

Reyes finally gave in, dragging his tongue up your dripping slit, the moan that fell from your mouth making his cock twitch in his pants. He lapped slowly at your clit, sucking gently and tracing circles with his tongue, your hips jerking and stuttering at his teasing. The commander slipped two fingers inside of you, replacing your hand from earlier, mimicking your movements and stroking the spot he knew inside of you all too well. 

“O-oh daddy—f-fuck,” you mewled, a tremor of pure lust traveling through every fiber of your being, your body dangling right at the edge again. “Please— _ fuck _ —p-please let me cum.” 

_ Of course _ Gabe would shake his head no—pulling his face away from your clit and pressing more kisses to your thighs and stomach, biting into you and causing you to cry out. He finally released your hands and you wrapped them around his neck as he picked you up, making his way back around his desk and sitting back in his chair, allowing you to settle in his lap. 

The kiss he pulled you into was searing and you pushed your hands through his hair, knocking his beanie off of his head as he bit at your bottom lip, his hands on your ass, moulding it in his hands.

“Imagine if someone walked in right now,” he whispered in your ear, eyeing the door as he spread your cheeks, exposing your wet pussy to the room, causing you to gasp. “I’d love for them to see just how desperate you are, mi amor.” 

“Daddy  _ please _ ,” you practically cried, grinding your mound against the bulge in his pants, your hands pulling at his jacket, trying to silently convince him to take it off. 

“You’ve gotta tell me what you want, querida,” he purred in response, pushing your hands away and pressing his lips against your neck, sucking and biting another hickey into your skin. “I can’t read your mind.”

“Fuck me please,” you whined, your clit grazing the rough fabric of his pants, your body shuddering when you felt his thick cock twitch. “S-stick your cock in me, daddy."

“Mmm now was that so hard?” 

The commander let go of you for a moment, unzipping his pants and pulling his leaking cock out, sighing when you wrapped your hand deftly around it and began stroking it slowly, your thumb spreading the pre-cum around the swollen tip. Gabe bucked into your hand, his head falling back and you took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss his jaw, teeth grazing the skin ever-so-slightly. 

That made Gabe growl and he hooked his arms under your thighs, picking you up and pressing you to the cold glass that made up the entire back wall of his office. You felt the tip of his cock pressing just against your slit and you squirmed, trying for some kind of friction. You got what you wanted seconds later when he practically dropped you onto him, pleasure and pain shooting through your body. 

“Make sure everyone on this base knows who you belong to,” Reyes growled into your neck, biting into your shoulder as he thrust rather roughly into you. “Let them hear you.”

The pain soon faded into pure pleasure and you groaned, your arousal peaking again in no time as his cock stretched your pussy. The heat in your core was becoming overwhelming and you clawed at his back, the window behind you fogging up from the warmth of your body. You were cumming before you could even beg, your pussy spasming around Gabe’s cock, his name falling from your lips in a desperate staccato, echoing around the room. He decided to let it go, the feeling of your pussy twitching around him too heavenly for him to be angry. 

His thrusting became more desperate, but the feeling of his cock dragging in and out of you managed to reignite the fire in your core again, moans falling from your lips as he took you again. His pace was relentless, but the sound of you calling him daddy over and over again as he fucked you spurred him on, his arousal peaking when yours did again. 

“Cum inside me daddy,” you practically begged as you came, pulling Gabe’s face down to capture his lips as he spilled inside of you, swallowing his moans. 

He could never say no to a request like that and he released your lips seconds later as you both gasped for breath, your chests heaving. He rested his forehead against yours, searching your face. There was a long pause before you spoke.

“What? Why the look?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately, cariña,” he replied quietly, pulling out of you and letting your feet touch the ground. “Didn’t mean to neglect you.” 

“You’re a busy man, Gabe, I understand,” you replied, standing up on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Just promise you’ll come to bed tonight instead of sleeping at your desk.” 

He nodded, smiling. 


	7. Day 7: Praise Kink + Aphrodisiacs (Reinhardt x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader receives a gift of sorts from Widowmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largely inspired by [ this ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/554383) wonderful series by Gaqalesqua. Give it a read if you have some time! Also the lack of Reinhardt x Reader fics makes me sad, so I'm gonna remedy that here. 
> 
> Warnings: fem!reader and use of she/her pronouns (apologies)
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

When he heard the explosion over the comms, his heart skipped a beat.

Everyone was yelling for you, calling your name and hoping you would respond, but you were silent, lying unconscious on the ground. When they found you, the air around you glimmered with an odd pink mist and they had to put on breathing masks just to approach you, unsure of what it was. It coated your skin and your gear, but the effects were unknown and Reinhardt feared the worst.

The crusader spied the broken canister on the overhanging eave of the building you had been scouting nearby, taking out Talon agents who may have been flanking your small battalion. You had spotted Widowmaker and had tried to chase her off, but you couldn’t catch her. He now knew why—the small bomb she had planted had incapacitated you and that’s when they had heard the explosion.

Reinhardt was relieved when Angela bent down to check your pulse, declaring you were still breathing, but your heart rate was definitely elevated. He carried your comparably small body back to the transport, sitting at your side the entire ride back to the watchpoint, his large hand gripping yours as he studied your face. Every now and then your brow would twitch or you’d bite your lip, but otherwise you remained unmoving, seemingly paralyzed even when they landed.

Once they had rushed you to the med bay and Angela had declared that your condition was stable, she shooed everyone off, telling them you needed to rest. Angela had promised that she’d tell him first when you woke up and he sat up waiting for hours despite his exhaustion, eventually dozing off until mid-morning.

Reinhardt had hoped to wake up to news of your improved conditions, but he didn’t have any messages and that made him nervous—he could barely stomach his breakfast and finally, 12 hours after they had come back, he marched back to the med bay, finding Angela looking over your chart. You were still asleep in the adjacent room, the doctor looking at you through the window, her brow furrowed.

“Any news,” he asked quietly, his voice shaking.

“She’s been running a fever all night and her heart rate is still elevated, but otherwise she seems fine,” Angela replied, resting a comforting hand on Reinhardt’s arm. “I had Winston examine the content of the canister and his findings were… interesting, to say the least.”

“What was in it?”

“An aphrodisiac, of sorts,” Angela deadpanned, though a twinkle of amusement was present in her blue eyes.

Reinhardt raised a surprised eyebrow, unable to hid the almost abashed look that settled on his face.

“You’re kidding?”

Angela shrugged, unable to hide the small giggle that passed her lips, patting him on the back before heading back to her office.

“Y/N should wake up soon,” she called over her shoulder. “You’re welcome to escort her back to her room when she does.”

All you remember from your unconscious period was the overwhelming heat—like nothing you’d ever felt before. When you came to, you blinked groggily, instantly becoming aware of your surroundings. You could smell Reinhardt before you could even see him, his scent seemingly surrounding you. The next thing you became aware of was everything touching your body, and the fact that your body was aching.

When you moved to sit up, you had to bite back a moan, the feeling of fabric sliding across your skin lighting up every nerve in your body.

“Ah, liebling,” Reinhardt cooed, finally relaxing for the first time that day, watching as you looked around blearily. “How are you feeling?”

“That’s a… loaded question,” you replied, somewhat dazed, looking the crusader up and down before reaching for him. “What… what happened?”

“Widowmaker planted a bomb while you were pursuing her—it exploded and knocked you unconscious,” he replied, taking your hand gently, his other hand moving to rest on your thigh, forcing back a smirk when he heard your breath hitch. “It had some kind of mist in it. I don’t think I need to tell you what was in it if how you’re feeling is any indication.”

“I have an idea…” you trailed off as he dragged a calloused finger up your thigh, your voice stuttering as a wave of arousal traveled up your spine.

“Dr. Ziegler said you could be discharged as soon as you woke up,” he replied, pulling his hand away, chuckling when you whined in displeasure. “I’ll take care of you, my love, don’t worry.”

The crusader left the room so you could change—he had brought you fresh clothes, but the feeling of the fabric against your hot skin made you want to rip them all off. Your senses were enhanced by whatever was in that mist and you were entirely overwhelmed. You were glad when Reinhardt offered to carry you back, nuzzling the top of your head lovingly.

His gestures were gentle and while normally you would appreciate his tenderness, the ache at the apex of your thighs was begging for something much more primal. You were quick to shed your clothes again when you got back to your shared room, crawling onto the bed and nestling into the cold sheets, looking for some relief from the heat.

You heard the German man chuckle behind you before heading to the bathroom, returning with a cold cloth, pressing it against the back of your neck. You sighed in relief, the feeling heavenly, but it still wasn’t quite what you wanted. Eventually, once Reinhardt had gotten settled beside you on the bed, you crawled into his lap, your nails dragging down his clothed chest.

“I-I need you,” you practically mewled, unable to ignore the heat that had slowly been gathering in your core. “Please. I can’t wait any longer.”

“All you had to do was ask, liebling,” he murmured in return, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer, the drag of his clothes against your bare skin causing you to whine. “I’m here.”

You stole his lips, his beard tickling your face, pushing your hands through his hair as you straddled his muscular thigh, grinding your dripping pussy against it. The crusader groaned into the kiss, pressing your hips harder against him, swallowing the desperate moans that fell from your mouth from the added friction. Your clit dragged deliciously up and down as you circled your hips, the heat in your core building to a tipping point already. Reinhardt felt you quiver.

“So soon,” he teased, nibbling at your earlobe as he dragged his calloused hands across your chest, his fingers teasing at your nipples. “Take what you need, my love.”

“F-fuck R-Rein,” you moaned, voice shaking as your hips shuttered, your hands clawing at the edge of his shirt, silently begging him to take it off. You wanted to be skin to skin with him and that thought dragged you over the edge, his name falling from your lips.

“Such a good girl, cum for me,” he praised quietly,  holding you through your orgasm, the feeling of your arousal soaking through his pants making his cock twitch. “There will be plenty more where that came from.”

The heat in your core subsided for a bit once you came down from your high, your chest heaving, your hands tangled in his shirt. You laid against Reinhardt’s chest for a moment, untangling your grip and sneaking a hand under his shirt, running your nails down his muscular abdomen and through the line of hair that disappeared below the waistband of his pants.

You felt him shiver underneath you and you smiled, dragging the shirt over his head before placing kisses all along his pecs and abs, biting gently at the skin before soothing the marks you left with your tongue. That made the German man groan, tangling his hand in your hair as you moved downward, sucking and licking at his flushed skin. You made quick work of the zipper on his pants, your mouth watering when you pulled his leaking cock out of his underwear. It was heavy in your hand and you couldn’t wait to have it inside of you.

“L-leibling don’t—Scheiße (shit)—don’t worry about me,” he hissed, thrusting into your hand as you started stroking him, your pace quick. “Let me take care of you.”

“This is what I want,” you purred in reply, sliding down a bit further between his legs and swirling your tongue around his swollen tip, his pre-cum salty.

You could take a good amount of his cock in your mouth, but you covered the rest with your hand, sliding your tongue along the underside as you bobbed your head up and down. His grip in your hair was tight and you relished in the pain, moaning against his cock, the vibration traveling straight up his spine.

“S-so good, my love,” he murmured, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, resisting the urge to thrust into your mouth, not wanting to hurt you. “Such a good girl.”

You moaned at his praise, sinking down further on his cock, taking as much of it as you could. His hips stuttered when the tip brushed the back of your throat, a moan rumbling from his chest. You looked up at him, smirking when you met his half-lidded gaze, his chest heaving. Hollowing your cheeks, you re-doubled your efforts, increasing your pace, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, feeling it twitch on your tongue.

“Wunderbar (wonderful),” the knight breathed, unable to keep from thrusting into your mouth, the heat and the feeling of your tongue becoming almost too much.

You hummed in approval, urging him to keep moving, sighing when Reinhardt thrust into your mouth again slowly, relishing the feeling of your warm tongue tracing the veins on his shaft. He picked up his pace a bit, unable to hold back for much longer, his arousal almost hitting it’s breaking point.

You took him the best you could, knowing he was close when one particularly strong thrust nearly made you gag. He pulled you away after that, murmuring a stream of apologies. You were quick to reassure him, a gasp falling from his lips when you went back to stroking him, your one hand barely able to fit around his girth. Your arousal had reared its head again by that time, your slick coating the inside of your thighs and your skin burning again—it was still like nothing else you’d ever felt before.

“Take me, p-please,” you managed as you squirmed in his lap, the hand you had on his cock falling out of rhythm as lust shook your body again. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Come here, my love,” Reinhardt purred in reply, grabbing your hips and lifting closer to him, the tip of his cock poking at your entrance. “Slowly—I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

That seemed to be the most difficult request you had received in your entire life—your body feeling like it was about to burst into flames as he pushed into you, a desperate whine passing your lips as he moved. You tried wiggling your hips, attempting to get him to move faster, but he clicked his tongue in playful disapproval, his grip on your hips controlling how fast you could take him.

The knight stretched you in the most delicious way and your pussy twitched around him as you sunk further down his length, expletives falling from his lip under his breath, your pussy much warmer than it had ever been before.

“Reinhardt please,” you begged, tears forming at the edges of your eyes, your body trying to fight his grip. “I need all of you now, please.”

“Just a bit longer, liebling,” he reassured you, nosing your neck and planting kisses on the flushed skin. “You’re doing so good. You’ll feel better soon.”

Once you sat full onto him, your ass meeting his hips and your pussy squeezing around his length, you let out a sigh of relief, resting your head on his chest and enjoying the feeling for a moment. The crusader ran his hands across your exposed skin, moulding your tense muscles in his hands before moving to cup your ass, pulling you up his cock and dropping you back on it.

The sound that fell from your mouth was something between a moan and a whimper, your nails digging into his chest as he guided your hips up and down his length, starting slow. But you were having none of it, successfully fighting his grip this time and circling your hips on top of him, your swollen clit brushing the fabric of his pants and making you mewl.

“You always take my cock so well, my love,” Reinhardt cooed, the praise adding to the aching of your core, the heat building as you slid up and on him.

Watching you now, he didn’t think you could get any more beautiful, the sight of his cock appearing and then disappearing into your tight pussy dragging him closer to the edge. Even though he enjoyed the view, you still seemed desperate, and he took it upon himself to further ease your suffering, the aphrodisiac coursing through your veins practically torturing you. He sat up, grabbing your sides and practically throwing you back on the bed, grabbing your legs and throwing them over his shoulders as he pinned you to the mattress, thrusting into you relentlessly.

You loved it—he was hitting spots inside of you you didn’t even know you had and your vision went white, your entire body overwhelmed by pleasure as he took you roughly, stretching your aching pussy around his cock. The impact of his hips connected with your clit, the sensation sending ripples of lust throughout your body until you were thrown mercilessly into your orgasm, the sensation wracking your entire body.

His name fell from your lips like a prayer as you came, nails clawing at his muscular back, the feeling of which sent Reinhardt over the edge, his thrusts uneven as he spilled inside of you, your name coming out of his mouth in a shout. The heat disappeared from your body a bit again once you came down from your high, your chest heaving. Reinhardt leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to your nose, chuckling when you chased his lips and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Think you can keep up the rest of the night,” you chided playfully, whining when he pulled his weight off of you. “I don’t know how much longer this will last.”

“However long that is—I’ll be here, my love.”


	8. Day 8: Fisting (Soldier 76 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a tease. Reader has a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from a friend on my tumblr [blackwxtchmccree](http://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

Jack had you pressed against a wall as soon as you both walked through the door, your duffel bag slipping from your hand and onto the floor as the former Overwatch commander grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head as his lips met your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. You squirmed in his grasp, unsure of what had him so riled up, but you weren’t complaining, a moan slipping past your lips as he sucked at your skin, sure to leave marks behind—not that you minded. **  
**

The commander’s other hand slid down your side to rest on your hip, his grip tight as he pulled you closer, biting gently at your earlobe, a shiver running down your spine. You pulled against his grip, wanting to touch him, to kiss him back, but he was far stronger than you were and you whined in disapproval. He just smirked, a knowing look reflected in his eyes as he placed teasing kisses just beside your mouth, not allowing you to kiss him fully. That prompted a huff of disapproval, your brow furrowing.

“Jack please,” you whined, biting your bottom lip in frustration, looking up at him pleadingly. “Enough with the teasing.”

“I’ve barely even started,” he huffed, running the hand on your hip across your lower back before grabbing greedily at an ass cheek. “Better get comfortable.”

You gave a disparaging ‘hmph’ in response, but you pushed your hips back into the commander’s grip anyway, whining when he slid a finger across your cloth-covered slit, your hips jerking in surprise and lust lighting up your nerves. He was quick to swallow your moans, his lips meeting yours in a heated kiss, your tongues tangling languidly.

Light, precise touches on your thighs and around your mound reduced you to a mewling mess and you nipping at his bottom lip in dissatisfaction, glaring at him when he drew away from you, wanting to kiss that stupid smirk off of his face, but he moved away when you leaned forward, chuckling when your brow furrowed. You opened your mouth to protest, but he finally let go of your wrists, cupping his hands under your thighs and pulling you against him, your legs instinctively wrapping around his hips.

Your arms flew to wrap around his neck and you sighed when your lips were finally able to taste his skin, kissing at his neck, nails digging into his jacket as he carried you to the bed, unceremoniously plopping you down. You moved to strip off your boots and armor, throwing them down beside the bed before pulling your shirt over your head and striping your pants off, stealing glances at Jack as he did the same, grabbing his jacket when he moved to drape it over the end of the bed and putting it on.

“Always was a good look for you,” he murmured, his voice low as his blue eyes scanned your nearly naked frame, admiring your figure as you sat back, your gaze meeting his. “Come here.”

Morrison grabbed your hips rather roughly, pulling you towards him as his hands wandered, moving to unclasp your bra, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor, on hand moving to massage a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He took your other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud, watching in satisfaction as you shivered and pushed your chest into his touch, a moan falling from your lips and your hands flying to his hair.

You pushed him further against you, wanting to be as close to him as possible, gasping when he gently took one nipple between his teeth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, your core bursting into flames and arousal washing over your body. Jack moved his unoccupied hand to the apex of your thighs, tracing a teasing thumb up your dripping slit and across your clothed clit, causing you to push your hips desperately into his touch.

“J-Jack—fuck—touch me already,” you begged, dragging your fingers encouragingly through his hair. “ _Please_.”

“I am,” he replied cheekily, tweaking the nipple he had between his fingers and drawing another gasp from your throat. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific, princess.”

“I want your fist inside of me,” you murmured, the request giving you a bit of pause, but it seemed to satisfy the former Overwatch commander.

Jack pulled your panties down your leg, throwing them off to the side and out of sight, dragging a finger teasingly up your thigh before stroking his thumb over your clit much more firmly than before. You keened in approval, shivering when he traced another finger through your wet folds, sighing in relief when he finally slipped one inside. Making a ‘come here’ motion, he hit that familiar spot inside of you, watching as your back arched in pleasure as your core burned with arousal.

He was quick to add another finger, knowing you could handle it easily, picking up his pace a bit, stroking inside of you, his cock twitching in his pants when he felt you squeeze around his fingers. Your arousal coated his hand and he moved to replace his thumb with his mouth, his tongue tracing your clit teasingly. When he felt that you were ready, he added a third finger.

Your hips stuttered as he hit all of the right places, your arousal close to peaking already as his tongue massages your clit. Your fingers dug into his scalp as he added a fourth, stretching your pussy in the most delicious way, moans falling from your mouth left and right. You pushed your hips against his hands, wanting him to go deeper, begging him to push further.

He was a bit hesitant, but slid his thumb into you slowly, feeling your walls ripple around his hand as he pushed almost to his wrist and pulled back again, repeating the movement slowly as you adjusted.

“Fuck—Jack,” you cried, your body twitching as you were dragged right to edge. “D-don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, babe,” he purred, the roughness of his tone vibrating against your clit.

He thrust his fist in and out of you as he sucked on your clit, the wet sound your pussy was making absolutely obscene. Your mewls and moans echoed around the room as his fist stroked inside of you. Your core was blazing hot and one particularly well aimed thrust of his wrist sent you careening over the edge, his name falling from your lips like a prayer as your entire body was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Stars enveloped your vision and you clenched around his hand, your chest heaving and heart racing. Jack watched you cum with satisfaction written all over his face, the sight of you overwhelmed while wearing his jacket making him smirk.

You came down from your high a few moments later, collapsing against the bed as you tried to catch your breath. Jack waited for you to relax before he pulled his hand away, pressing a kiss to your stomach before moving towards the bathroom.

“You’re not getting your jacket back tonight, by the way,” you called after him, watching him disappear.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	9. Day 9: Bondage + Strength/Muscles (Jesse McCree x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader just wants to touch the cowboy, but he won't let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly catching up. Apologies that this is a day late. Couldn’t resist doing McCree again because he’s the fav.
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

The first time you asked what the letters on his belt meant, he didn’t respond. He showed you instead.

You’d never seen anyone with better aim and were always mesmerized whenever he used Deadeye, watching him pop off headshots like he’d been doing it since the day he was born.

When McCree did finally get around to telling you what the letter stood for, you had said it was cheesy.

“It ain’t cheesy if it’s true,” he replied with a grin, Peacekeeper clutched comfortably in his hand as he picked off the enemy one by one.

You shook your head—you couldn’t deny that, so you let it go. You still thought it was gaudy, but once he had it wrapped around your wrists, tying you tightly to the headboard of your shared bed, it became your favorite accessory.

The cowboy stood at the foot of the bed, watching you struggle against the leather with a bemused look on his face, raising an eyebrow when you growled in frustration.

“Are you gonna behave, darlin’,” he chuckled, his eyes slowly wandering down your body, making you squirm under his intense gaze. “Or do I need to gag you, too?”

“I-I’ll behave,” you murmured, pulling against the belt again, but still unable to skip your hands out. “Jesse please.”

You’d been mouthy with him earlier and he hadn’t taken kindly to it—or so you thought. In reality, he thought it was cute and just wanted to get a rise out of you. He’d tied you down, keeping you from touching him the way you wanted to. You liked to pretend it bothered you, but the apex of your thighs was aching and the feeling of leather biting into the skin of your wrists added to the flame in your core. You could pretend you didn’t have any power, but one little word and he’d stop. You weren’t worried.

“I know you will,” he purred, his gaze softening a bit, but he couldn’t stop the smirk that rose on his face when he reached for the first button on his shirt, watching as you suppressed a small whine. “Still gonna tease you first, though.”

Jesse was slow to unbutton each button of his shirt, slowly revealing the muscles on his chest and abdomen. The fact that he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms, had been distracting you _all day,_ and you had a habit of leaning against his muscular shoulders that hadn’t gone unnoticed. You’d usually not-so-subtly squeeze his upper arms, practically melting when the gunslinger flexed, wanting to feel those muscles move against you while he fucked you.

He’d made that dream a reality and you never got tired of it—though this was the first time you couldn’t touch him wherever you wanted, but somehow, just watching as he slid the shirt off his his shoulders, his muscles rippling as he moved, made it that much hotter. You pulled on your restraints again, testing them one last time before giving up, watching helplessly as he stretched teasingly, running a teasing hand through the trail of hair that followed the pronounced ‘v’ of his hips down below the waistband of his pants, the sight sending a wave of lust straight to your core.

The cowboy moved to pull down the waistband ever so slightly, chuckling when you groaned, shaking his head and finally crawling across the bed towards you, pulling your boots off and setting them beside the bed before pulling both your pants and your underwear off in one fell swoop, throwing them to the side. He wrapped his strong arms around your thighs, his grip tight as he pulled your legs open, his mouth hovering just over your wet mound.

“I’ve been dyin’ to taste you all day, darlin’,” the cowboy purred, his breath hot on your clit, bringing up a hand to run a finger through your wet folds. “Already so wet for me and we haven’t even started. I’m startin’ think you might like bein’ tied up."

You whined in confirmation and desperation, pushing your hips into his touch, having had enough of his teasing. He smiled, teasing at your slit with the tip of his finger as his tongue finally met your clit, giving the bundle of nerves small kitten licks. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, glaring at him until he finally slid a finger inside of you, making a ‘come here’ motion and hitting the spot inside of you he knew all too well. He lapped at your clit with more pressure, moving to sucking on it as he thrust his finger slowly before adding another, scissoring his fingers inside of your pussy.

“F-fuck Jess,” you hissed, your head falling back as you shivered, your core burning, a moan falling from your mouth when he switched to licking circles around your clit.

“Eyes on me, honey bee,” he tutted, watching with satisfaction when you lifted your head back up, your eyes half-lidded and your gaze heated. “Wanna watch you come undone.”

God how you wanted to knock that stupid hat off of his head and run your fingers through his hair as he lapped at your soaking folds, but the belt held steady, preventing you from doing anything except squirm under his ministrations, your nails digging into your palms. You watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he fingered you, keening in approval when he added a third finger and stretched your pussy, his unoccupied hand moving to splay across your stomach under your shirt.

McCree could feel the muscles in your core flex as you pushed against his mouth, a shiver wracking your body as he drove you right to the edge, your pussy twitching around his fingers. A few seconds later, you fell apart at his fingertips, the flames in your core overcoming your entire body as pleasure flashed across your countenance and stars overtook your vision, your pussy spasming around his hand as he lapped at your clit, not stopping until you were squirming in discomfort under him.

He drew his hand away, the bottom half of his face covered in your slick, licking his fingers clean before leaning over your body and kissing you. You could taste yourself on his tongue and you moaned into the kiss, biting desperately at his bottom lip.

“Jesse McCree just fuck me already,” you begged, chasing his lips as he pulled away from you and huffing in frustration when he kissed at your neck and nibbled on your earlobe instead, a chill running down your spine. “I need you.”

“I know, darlin’,” he purred in reply, finally acquiescing to your demands and moving to unzip his pants, running a teasing hand over his bulge before pulling his cock out, the tip shining with pre-cum. “I’m here.” 

Your mouth was practically watering at the sight and you lifted your hips as he moved closer, practically sitting in his lap with your legs wrapped around his waist. The cowboy stroked himself a bit first, admiring the view of you at his mercy, running the tip of his cock through your wet folds and along your slit, chuckled when you pushed your hips against his, craving more friction. 

The sharp shooter tutted at you disapprovingly again, watching as your brow furrowed, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. You looked cute when you were frustrated, but the deep lust and desperation reflected in your eyes finally made him move, slowly pushing into you, a satisfied sigh leaving both of your lips as he filled you, his grip on your thighs tight. 

“So tight, honey bee—just for me.” 

You responded with a mewl of pleasure as he thrust into you, his pace measured as he waited for you to adjust to his size. You watched as his abs flexed with each thrust, wanting to feel the power they really held, but becoming too distracted as he bottomed out, making you feel impossibly full. He picked up the pace a bit, leaning forward to draw you into a kiss as he fucked you. Your core burned with pure lust, the sound of his hips meeting your ass echoing around the room. 

“F-fuck—harder,” you begged, wishing you could run your hands across his body and feel his muscles move under your fingertips, but you’d settle for watching him put them to good use. “Wanna feel every inch of you.” 

The cowboy was quick to comply with your demands, pounding into you, the impact of each thrust resonating through your body. He was hitting places inside of you you didn’t even know you had and moans fell from your mouth left and right, one particularly well aimed thrust dragging you right to the edge. He could feel you twitching mercilessly around him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. 

“What do you need, pumpkin,” he gasped, his hips stuttering a bit when he felt your legs tighten around his hips. 

“J-just touch me please,” you cried, so close to your orgasm, but it was just out of reach. 

Jesse nodded and removed one hand from your thigh, his thumb dragging across your clit before massaging circles around it. Another wave of pleasure wracked your body and the sight of sweat dripping down his chest and his arms flexing as he held you finally sent you over the edge into your second orgasm. You let out a choked gasp, his name falling from your lips as your vision went white, your arms pulling against your restraint mercilessly. 

The feeling of you squeezing around him sent the cowboy over the edge with you and he spilled inside of you, his cum warm inside of you. You finally let your head rest back against the pillows under you, your chest heaving as you came down from your high, trying to get your breathing under control. Jesse loomed over you, trying to do the same, pressing gentle, breathless kisses to your exposed neck. 

“So… about the belt,” you giggled, smiling up at McCree as he untied you, massaging your aching wrists and kissing your palms, his gaze gentle. “I suppose it can stay.” 

“Good to hear—glad I could change your mind.” 


	10. Day 10: Hair-Pulling (Hanzo Shimada x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hates that Hanzo keeps his hair up all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late still! I'm gonna try and catch up this weekend. Apologies (again)
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

**** You always treasured the moments when Hanzo let his hair down—at least when he did it himself, anyway. 

Normally, you’d pull the silk ribbon out and watch as the raven strands fell over his face and shoulders, but he’d always respond with a disgruntled ‘hmph’, taking the tie back and pulling his hair back up. But when he took it down himself and left it like that? You could spend hours running your hands through it and playing with it. 

It wasn’t until you had pulled on it as a joke one day that you realized why he always kept it up. He had moaned in response, averting his gaze when he realized the sound that had come out of his mouth, reaching for the ribbon to tie his hair up again. You snatched it before he could get to it, a smirk plastered on your face. 

“Y/N,” he murmured, his voice low and threatening, sending a shiver down your spine. “Give it back.”

“Make me,” you challenged, dangling it front of him just out of his reach. “I’ll consider it if you let me try and make you make that sound again.” 

You knew you were playing a dangerous game, but the dark look in his eyes only spurred you on, causing you to take up a challenging posture across the bed from him. He raised an eyebrow, surprised at your straightforwardness. 

“Unlikely—give it to me,” he tried again, scooting a bit closer, extending a hand your way.

“Come on Hanzo,” you tutted playfully, shaking your head. “You spoil me constantly. Let me return the favor.” 

The older Shimada brother sighed, his brow furrowed in frustration. He’d get it back somehow, but your stubbornness outweighed his tenacity for the moment and he leaned away. You frowned, not meaning to offend him or drive him away, but you found out quickly he hadn’t quite given up  _ just  _ yet. 

Next thing you knew he was pulling the sheets across the bed, bringing you with them, pinning you to the mattress and pulling the silk tie out of your grip. 

“I will be taking that,” he murmured bemusedly, running the silk through his fingers before gathering his hair in his hands, intent on putting it back in its proper place. “Nice try."

“I never said I was finished.” 

You were quick to roll him over, your knees pinning his arms to the bed this time, practically sitting on his chest as you plucked the tie again out of his hand, tucking it in your shirt this time. Hanzo was a bit stunned, surprised you managed to get a jump on him—he’d never seen such a feisty side of you and he secretly loved it. Your weight on his chest was almost comforting and he decided to let you live under the illusion that he couldn’t just throw you off of him.  

“ _ Now  _ come and get it.” 

“That is a battle you will not win,” he replied, more as a reminder than a warning, and he saw a bit of uncertainty flash in your eyes and that was all he needed. “You should know that.”

He was quick to flip you over again, pressing teasing kisses down your neck and across your clavicle, intent on distracting you so he could slip it out from under your shirt. The feeling of his lips on your sensitive skin made you shiver, but you had no intention of giving in, instead running your fingers through his hair and pulling him down for a heated kiss, your tongues tangling languidly. 

The archer moved his hands to your hips, his fingers idly fiddling with the hem of your shirt, but just as he was about to slip his hand under you pulled him down beside you, rolling on top of him and pressing all of your weight onto his crotch. You felt his cock twitch and you suppressed a groan, instead moving to circle your hips, grinding down on him, heat beginning to pool in your core.

“Y-Y/N,” the former scion managed to stammer, the hands on your hips pressing you harder against him. “Don’t sta-”

“Let me love you,” you interrupted, running your nails gentle across the exposed skin of his pecs. “You won’t do it, so somebody has to and that somebody is me.” 

Hanzo finally acquiesced, your words having more of an effect on him than you would ever realize. The archer finally sighed in defeat, looking up at you with half-lidded, lust filled eyes before reaching for your hand, kissing your palm. 

“As you say, my love.” 

That pleasantry always did things to you and you sighed in contentment, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up to kiss you this time, pushing him back until his back hit the headboard. He was quick to strip you and you did the same, sighing when his calloused palms met your breasts, his fingers gentle teasing your nipples. The silk tie was thrown off to the side, forgotten, making you realize he was serious. 

You sat on his dripping cock now, your pussy grinding slowly against his shaft, a groan escaping from Hanzo’s lips as you reached down, stroking his tip with one hand, the other flying to his hair. You settled for just running your fingers through it for now, pressing kisses all over his face, his eyes following your every move. You pressed teasing kisses just beside his mouth, biting at his bottom lip teasingly when he tried his kiss you, his hands trailing up the curve of your back. 

Your core was burning now, your clit grinding against his shaft, pleasure lighting up every nerve in your body as you teased him, enjoying every little sound that fell from his mouth. You lifted your weight off of him, smirking when he practically growled in protest, running his tip through your folds before slowly sinking onto the archer, a relieved moan passing both of your lips as your tightness enveloped him. 

“M-my love,” Hanzo managed, resisting the urge to thrust up into you as you sank all the way onto him, his breathing ragged. 

“I’m here,” you replied quietly, slowing starting to move your hips again, the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing almost too much for him. 

You set a quick pace, this time pulling at strands of his hair, feeling his cock twitch each time and suppressing a smirk of satisfaction. Your orgasm was slowly building, only drawing nearer when he couldn’t resist anymore and thrust up into you, hitting just the right spot and causing you to gasp his name. It was the only time he didn’t hate it—when it came from your mouth. 

The older Shimada brother pulled you down for a kiss again, his thrusts matching your rhythm, swallowing the mewls that left your mouth as he fucked you and you rode him. Your grip on his scalp tightened as you were dragged to the edge, your pussy twitching mercilessly around him. The sting from your nails only spurred him on, but you were determined to get what you wanted first. You gave his hair on final hard tug, pulling his head back and exposing his neck, leaning down to suck marks into his skin as your hips stuttered. 

“Cum for me,” you managed, your voice barely above a whisper as you careened towards your orgasm.. “I’ll always be where you need me.”

Your name left his mouth like a prayer as pain split through his scalp, but he loved it, and that combined with the feeling of you cumming around him made him spill inside of you, both of you holding each other as you shivered and rode out your highs, your face digging into the crook of his neck as he pulled you closer, his vision going white. 

A few silent moments passed as you both tried to catch your breath, your sweaty bodies stuck together and his cum dripping down your thighs. You finally sat up, your heart finally settling down a bit, resting a gentle hand just over his and feeling it beat. He brought his hand up, placing it over yours, a small smile lighting up his face.

“You are too good to me, my love.” 

“I could say the same to you.” 


	11. Day 11: Tribadism/Scissoring (Angela Ziegler x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy keeps reader on the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bisexual in me is chastising me for not writing any non-male character x reader fics so far for kinktober, so I decided to do our favorite Swiss doctor (also remember to thank your healers)
> 
> Edit 6/20: If you like what you read, I'm accepting written commissions now <3 More info can be found on my tumblr page **[here](https://blackwxtchmccree.tumblr.com/post/185739594624/update-and-commissions)**.

She was skilled with her hands. She was a doctor—she had to be, but she still managed to amaze you every time, her fingers hitting spots inside of you you didn’t even know you _had_.

Angela could make you come undone in minutes, have you squirting all over her hand and moaning her name endlessly like no one ever had before. It was a new experience—one that you welcomed wholeheartedly. You didn’t know anything could feel this good, but she always surprised you, teasing you in different ways that drove you wild. Today it had been the lacy stockings she wore under her Valkyrie suit, having just arrived back from a mission and knowing you’d be craving her.

She may look like an angel, but her blue eyes reflected the wickedness she hid underneath, the impish smile that always made its way onto her face when she had it between your legs. She had that look on her face now as she slowly thrust the double-ended dildo she had bought while she was gone into you, drawing it out torturously slow before thrusting it in again, a mewl leaving your lips as it hit deep inside of you.

The medic wore nothing other than those stockings that brought you to your knees, her other hand between her legs, massaging her own clit as she pleasured you. The sheets below were soaked, Angela having already drawn two orgasms out of you and you were sure there were more to come, literally. You wanted so badly to reach down and massage your aching clit, but every time she just smacked your hand away, tutting disapprovingly and increasing her pace.

She’d never admit it, but she liked being in control—loved having you on your knees and surrendering your body and soul to her whims. You discovered it really was the quiet ones that were the most mischievous and you clawed at the sheets as she leaned over you, taking a nipple into her soft mouth and swirling her tongue around it, a chill running up your spine and a gasp falling from your mouth.

“F-fuck Angie,” you cried, grabbing at anything you could reach, a hand finding its place on the back of her neck, dragging her up to your face and capturing her soft lips in a desperate kiss. “W-want you to cum with m-me.”

It’s all you could manage as her clit brushed yours, the hand she had at the apex of her thighs moving to lift your leg up. The doctor slid forward to slot herself between them, throwing her other leg over your non-elevated leg, taking the dildo in her hand and lining it up with her pussy.

That sight alone made you groan and move a hand to Angela’s exposed breast, taking a nipple between your thumb and forefinger and tweaking it gently. She pushed her chest into your touch, a low moan falling from her lips as she slowly slid onto the dildo, her eyes falling closed as it filled her.

“I’m here, liebling (darling),” Angela purred, another gasp falling from her lips as she sank far enough for both of your soaking wet pussy’s to touch, your hips jerking as the heat in your core flared again. “You just have to wait a little bit longer—for me.”

You nodded, rolling your hips, the feeling of the dildo sliding in and out of you as you grinded against her wet folds causing you to shudder as you tried to keep your third orgasm at bay. All of her teasing earlier hadn’t helped, but you were determined and you reached for her, trying to distract yourself by kissing her again.

The pace of her hips soon matched yours, your clits connecting on every downstroke, sending a shockwave of pure lust through every fiber of your being. You gasped into her mouth and she bit at your bottom lip, moving to press kisses on your jaw and your neck as you shivered under her touch.

You pushed a hand through her blonde hair—loving when it was down so you could watch it cascade down her shoulders and frame her face. When the sunlight hit her just right, she truly did look like something sent from heaven. But in the darkness, late at night after long frustrating days, devil horns were never more fitting as she teased one orgasm after another out of you—hardly giving you any form of respite with a vibrator stuck between your legs for hours on end. The juxtaposition drove you wild.

“Angie I’m not gonna-,” you couldn’t finish the sentence, your pussy trembling around the dildo as your hips jerked, still trying your best to stay right in the edge. “I-I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” she murmured, watching in silent satisfaction as you trembled just opposite of her, feeling the goosebumps that rose on your skin. “Just a little bit more.”

You whined, nails digging into her shoulder as the tension in your core threatened to break. The heat was becoming overwhelming. Angela was trembling across from you as she circled her hips against yours, her dripping slit swallowing the dildo with ease as she rode it. She finally sank down on it one last time, grabbing your hips to still them halfway, biting her bottom lip as she traced her clit against yours.

You both moaned in unison, sinking as close as you could possibly get, grinding your clit harder against hers as she shook against you—a warning that she was close.

“Cum with me,” she managed before the tension in her body broke, a wave of pleasure consuming her entire being.

You were right behind her, the grinding and the feeling of being full becoming too much for you. She wrapped her arms around you, pulling you closer as your orgasms crashed over you both, your pussy spasming as you came for the third time that night. Angela gasped into your neck, her legs shaking and her vision going white for a moment.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing, both of you slowly coming down from your highs and trying to calm your racing heartbeats. Angela peeled her sweaty body from yours, both of you slowly sliding off of the new toy.

“You did so good, liebling,” she purred, biting at your earlobe affectionately—the gesture sending another chill down your spine. “I told you you could do it.”  

“Only for you,” you murmured in return, crawling into her lap and straddling her hips. “Now I have two other favors to return.”


End file.
